


Margarita

by voleuse



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-02
Updated: 2004-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are seven possibilities.  Possibly eight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Margarita

"What d'ya think this flavor is, I wonder." Billy's sprawled over the bed, legs tangled up in the sheets. He's twisting an almost-full jar of jellybeans in one hand, holding a single green one in the other. "It could be anything, really."

Dom peers under the bed, then kicks over a heap of denim at the foot of the bed. "Not under the bed, not in your pockets..."

"I'm tempted to say it's watermelon." Billy peers at the legend on the side of the jar. "But it doesn't look dark enough. So definitely not jalapeño, either."

Dom disappears out the door. "Not out here, either," he shouts, then reappears in the doorway. "Why aren't you looking?"

"Maybe kiwi?" Billy grins. "That'd be funny, wouldn't it."

"And the Oscar for most irrationally laid-back hobbit goes to..." Dom disappears through another doorway, and his voice echoes out. "Not in the shower, either."

"Why would my keys be in your shower?"

"Dunno. Why don't you help me look?"

"Busy." Billy digs an orange jellybean out of the jar and pops it into his mouth. "Mm. This one's sherbet, I think. But I can't figure out the green one."

"Maybe it's mango." Dom returns to the bedroom. "Why aren't you getting dressed, at least?" He pulls on a T-shirt, walks over to the closet and starts rummaging.

"You're wearing my shirt, for one thing," Billy retorts. "And there's no way this is mango. Too green."

"Pear?" His voice is muffled, then he emerges with a pair of jeans in hand.

"Nope."

Dom hops on one leg as he pulls his jeans on. "Why don't you just eat it and find out?"

"No fun that way." Billy rolls over, squints at the green jellybean with one eye. "I don't think it's lemon lime, either."

Dom goes into the bathroom again, and an electric razor starts to hum. "Get dressed, would you?"

Billy chuckles. "Never thought I'd hear you say that."

Dom's head pops into the bedroom, the shadow on his face half-shaven. "Never thought I'd have to, either."

Billy rolls, sits up. "What're you getting ready for, anyway?"

"Work, Bills. We're running late for feet." The razor shuts off, and Dom returns, clean-shaven. "Why aren't you getting ready?"

"It's Saturday, Dom." Billy smirks, then. "We're off."

"Really?"

"Really."

Dom blinks. "Oh. Well then." He sheds his trousers, tossing them back to the floor of his closet. "Why didn't you say so?"

"It's fun." Billy laugs. "Seeing _you_ get all bothered and start rushing about. It's a nice change."

A sly look shutters over Dom's face. "You don't like being bothered, then?" He pulls his T-shirt over his head, stands in front of Billy in only his boxers.

Billy sets the jar of jellybeans on the nightstand, though he holds on to the jellybean still. "What did you have in mind?"

Dom hops back into bed and leers. "You tell me."

Billy reaches over, and pops the jellybean between Dom's lips. "Green apple?"

Dom holds the candy between his teeth for a moment, before he lets it fall into his mouth. He chews thoughtfully, then grins. "Margarita."

"Sounds tasty."

"Find out."

The jar is half-empty by lunchtime.


End file.
